Sofia The First And Friends In Cinderella 2 Dreams Come True
Sofia The First And Friends In Cinderella 2 Dreams Come True is a crossover movie where the friends from Sofia The First, Over The Hedge, The Lion King and Catscratch and it shows about the 12 friends came to help the mice by making a book of three tales about Cinderella in the castle with her friends. Plot In the royal palace, Cinderella's mice friends Gus and Jaq along with Sofia, Taylor, RJ, Timon, Pumbaa, Hammy, Verne, Mr. Blik, Gordon, Waffle, Sophie and Casey head to a chamber where the Fairy Godmother is reading the story of Cinderella to the other mice. Much to their disappointment, the gang Gus and Jaq arrive just as she has finished the story. With her help, the mice and the whole gang set off to make a new book to narrate what happens after the Happily Ever After, by stringing three segments of stories together into one narrative. Aim To Please Cinderella and Prince Charming return from their Honeymoon and Cinderella reunites with her cousin Elizabeth, her mice friends, Sofia, Taylor and the gang and her dog Bruno. She is later put in charge of the palace banquets and parties while the King, Don and Prince Charming are away while the gang hosted a singing show. A sharp and snobbish woman named Prudence, introduces Cinderella to her assigned ladies in waiting: Beatrice and Daphne. However, Cinderella and Sofia are dissatisfied with the way the traditions are run, and ends up falling over when it becomes too much to handle. She goes into her room and Elizabeth, the mice and the gang find her crying along with Sofia, after they comfort her, Cinderella realizes that she does not have to follow the usual traditions around the palace and decides to organize the upcoming party in her own way with a help of Sofia and her friends. Prudence is appalled by the changes and exclaims at one point "It simply isn't done!" (with Jaq making fun of her words and dancing around with Gus and making Taylor laugh), Cinderella enters the village and hands out invitations to all the commoners, Prudence points out that the princess should be inviting dukes and aristocrats and Cinderella is intent on doing so in addition to inviting everyone in the village. Later, Prince Charming, Don and his father arrive at the party while the gang sing. Although he seems to be shocked at seeing commoners, the King is satisfied with everything. While sitting on their thrones, Cinderella tells Prince Charming that someday she will get the "Princess thing" right and Charming replies with "I think that day is today". The two kiss, ending the segment. The mice add that story to the book as Jaq gets some magical help from the Fairy Godmother opening a bottle of ink. Proclaiming that he does not like "that magic stuff," Gus reminds him of his last encounter with it while Taylor keeps RJ, Timon, Pumbaa, Hammy, Verne and Blik a company with her, Jaq, Sofia and Elizabeth having a disagreement. Looking to impress Mary, a mouse who he has feelings for, Jaq allows the Fairy Godmother to tell his story. Tall Tail Jaq thinks he is too small to help Cinderella and Elizabeth in the palace like he did in the first movie while he, Sofia and Elizabeth have differences while Taylor lets RJ, Timon, Pumbaa, Hammy, Verne and Blik a company and this upsets Taylor and the boys. So he wishes to be human and Sofia and Taylor's amulets summon the Fairy Godmother and she appears to help him out, and turns him into a human, six times taller than his height as a mouse so he can help out like everyone else while RJ, Timon, Pumbaa, Hammy, Verne and Blik with Sofia and Taylor's help. However, this does not stop Pom Pom, the palace's snobby cat (who became the mice's new nemesis as soon as they moved to the palace along with Cinderella unlike Blik, Gordon and Waffle who became friends with them), from chasing Jaq around. He is named "Sir Hugh", after coughing while trying to tell Cinderella and Elizabeth that he is now human along with Sofia. After an incident with an elephant at a fair, he learns to be happy for who he is and is returned to his mouse form and after he and Sofia save Elizabeth, Taylor, RJ, Timon, Pumbaa, Hammy, Verne and Blik after they returned to their animal forms and Elizabeth apologizes to Jaq and Sofia for her behavior earlier. Pom Pom makes a final attempt to eat Jaq but is picked up by a lady, who Jaq met as a human earlier, and had assumed Pom Pom to be his pet cat, she decides to find her "master" as Pom Pom tries to escape from her hold. One of the mice uses the magic dust onto the art supplies, causing them to become animated. The supplies begin to almost destroy the nearly completed book until the Fairy Godmother puts a stop to it. As the mice survey the mess, they reminisce how they have seen worse like Blik said than he had difficult time with his brothers and with his friends and Jaq reminds them of the time Anastasia fell in love and how Sophie, Casey and Blik have beauty problems. An Uncommon Romance Anastasia, one of Cinderella's stepsister, falls in love with a kind but common baker, which her mother Lady Tremaine and older sister Drizella disapprove of. Lady Tremaine tells her daughter to never speak to the baker as she forbids it. After a mishap in trying to get Anastasia and the Baker together again, Cinderella's mice friends (including Jaq and Gus) run into Lucifer and the minute he sees them; he starts chasing after them. Anastasia meets the baker again but the chase involving the mice and Lucifer, causes Anastasia to get kicked by a horse into the baker's shop. However, she is distraught by this and runs out of the baker's shop. A few villagers laugh at Anastasia upon seeing her covered in egg yokes and she retreats to a quiet area with a small fountain, Cinderella, RJ, Taylor, Waffle, Elizabeth and Gordon find her and they try to convince her step sister to do what she wants and not continue to obey Lady Tremaine . Afterwards, Blik got stung by a bee in the nose. Lucifer enters the palace while still chasing Cinderella's mice friends but stops once he spots Pom Pom and falls in love with her she sees him too but dislikes him. The mice decide to help their old nemesis. That is, if Lucifer promises to stop chasing mice. The next day Sophie develops a pimple in her nose and she tries to get rid of it and ends up her head shrunk with Taylor's potions and Casey's face got stuck in mud mask while Sophie, Sofia and the boys help her. The baker buys a flower garland to give to Anastasia who also buys one to give to him. As she heads near his shop, she sees him with another woman commenting on the garland. Anastasia assumes that the baker has left her for someone else and does not see the other lady's lover as she runs off in tears. When Lucifer and Pom Pom get together, Pom Pom goads Lucifer into breaking his promise and helping her catch the mice. In the ensuing chaos, a jug of water pours on Pom Pom and she leaves Lucifer. The girls and the boys went to Taylor and the boys to help them. The baker goes after Anastasia but gives up and sits near a fountain (which is bigger than the one shown earlier), where Anastasia is. A goat appears and eats up most of his garland, reducing it to only a few flowers. The baker hears Anastasia crying while the gang watch her after they got the antidote and proves his love for her by placing one of the flowers from his garland into her hair, the moment between them is interrupted when Lady Tremaine and Drizella arrive. Cinderella, Elizabeth and the gang; unknown to anyone else, arrive and secretly watches as Lady Tremaine berates Anastasia. She tries to pull Anastasia away from the baker again, but Anastasia finally stands up to her mother and declares that she and the baker are going to the ball together. Rather than argue with Anastasia's decision; Lady Tremaine makes her leave, shortly followed by Drizella. Later at the ball with Blik, Casey and Sophie have been cured, Anastasia thanks Cinderella and Elizabeth for helping her with Cinderella replying "Dreams do come true", the segment then ends. The mice and the gang finish their book, and the Fairy Godmother asks if they are ready to show it to Cinderella and Elizabeth. She is spotted out in the hallway and the mice and the gang follow after her and Elizabeth with the book. They sing a reprise of "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo", When they catch up with her (with some assistance by the Fairy Godmother), she asks them what it is, Gus telling her is a book about them all. Cinderella thinks it is wonderful and asks if the mice and the gang would like to read it together, to which the mice and the gang give a resounding "Yes!". The movie ends as they gather in front of the fire and Cinderella begins to read while Taylor, Sofia and gang smile to each other. Cast * Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia * Hayden Panettiere as Taylor Lane * Bruce Willis as RJ * Nathan Lane as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Steve Carell as Hammy * Garry Shandling as Verne * Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik * Alan Young as Gordon * Kevin McDonald as Waffle * Selena Gomez as Sophie Lane * Hilary Duff as Casey Lane * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Charming * Rob Paulsen as Jaq/Grand Duke/The Baker/Sir Hugh/Bert/Flower Vendor * Corey Burton as Gus * Kaley Cuoco as Elizabeth * Holland Taylor as Prudence * Frank Welker as Lucifer/Pom-Pom/Bruno/Gorilla/George * Jesse McCartney as Don * Tress MacNeille as Anastasia Tremaine * Russi Taylor as Fairy Godmother, Drizella Tremaine, Mary Mouse, Beatrice, and Daphne * Susanne Blakeslee as Lady Tremaine Songs * Follow Your Heart * Where Them Girls At * One Big Wish (Jaq's Wish Song On Taylor's Amulet) * The World Is Looking Up To You * It's Inside What It Counts * Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo And Can't Stop The Feeling Sung By Mice and the actors and actresses * Put It Together * What U Working With By Gwen Stefani * Trivia Gallery Transcript * Sofia The First And Friends In Cinderella 2 Dreams Come True/Transcript Category:Cinderella Category:Disney's Cinderella Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion King 11/2 Category:The Lion King Crossover Movies Category:The Lion King Movie Adventures Category:Disney's The Lion King Category:Disney's The Lion King 11/2 Category:Sofia The First Category:Over The Hedge Category:DreamWorks Over The Hedge Category:Cats Category:Catscratch Category:Crossover Sequels Category:Comedy Category:Nickelodeon Films Category:Wish Category:Wishes Category:Film About Wishes Category:Meerkats Category:Films About Meerkats Category:Over The Hedge Crossover Movies Category:Mice Category:Films About Mice Category:Squirrels Category:Films About Squirrels Category:Crossovers